Alice
by Carlisle Cullen x.x
Summary: This is the prequel to 'lost'. Bella needs Alice, after the Cullen's leave in New Moon. One-Shot. Hurt father than hurt/comfort


As I collapsed in the forest, where he left me, about two weeks ago, my hand found its way to my chest.

"It burns!" I cried out. It did. It burned more than when James bit me. It was like he had ripped out a part of my heart, and he won't give it back. I knew what I had to do. I had a photo of me, that I had taken and printed. It was in the truck. I ran to my red truck, and got in. I slammed the door behind me. I started driving, letting the traitor tears run free. As I reached my destination, I took out my marked, pen, paper amd photograph. I opened the door to the Cullen home, and my jaw had dropped. They hadn't packed. They had just left. I walked up to Alice's room, and I sat down at her desk. I started writing with my pen

_Why did you leave? Why? It hurts Alice! I can't stop it. Come back! Make it all go away! Please!_

I shook my head. I crossed it out. A few tears rolled off my face, onto the paper.

_I feel dead. They said I'm acting like someone has died. Someone has died, but I don't think they have realised, just yet. When you left, you took a part of my heart with you. Edward took a differant part, and the rest, the little peice you left, it doesn't work. I don't feel anymore. I died when you left. _

I finished writing, and I took the lid off my marker. I wrote on the walls. I wrote all my hurt out. When I finished writing out my hurt, to do with Alice, I dropped the photo on the letter, and left the room, and closed the door. I traveled to Edward's room, and I wrote everything. I even called him a filthy bloodsucker, quoting Jacob. When I was finished, I went home, knowing I would be back.

* * *

Its been 4 months since my first visit. I usally visit every two weeks. Edward's room had been completely covered, but I haven't touched Alice's room since the first time. I was sat at the desk, once again, and I was writing on another piece of paper.

_Alice,_

_I'm okay. Actually I'm more than okay. I'll thank Jake later. You might want to do that, if you ever see him. He fixed two motorcycles, and we rode them today. I got a head injury, but, it was worth it. I heard Edward's voice. He told me to stop. Not do it. I felt so carefree though, and I felt happy. Isn't that we you wanted? For me to have a happy life. That's what Edward said anyway. _

_Isabella Swan._

I put it on the growing pile, adding the picture of me on the bike on top. Every letter had a picture to it.

* * *

_The pain is coming back. I don't know why! Come back, Alice! Save me from the burning!_

* * *

I kept my head in the clouds and smiled, I was her ray of sunlight. But, now I'm everyone else's, because I'm strong as a skyscraper.

* * *

Jacob hurt me. That's all I could think. He didn't want me, like Edward didn't. I need Alice, and this will be my last letter. It hurt bad, now. I need to do this.

_Alice,_

_I have committed suicide, but I think you know that. I am sorry, but the pain is so bad. Worse than when James bit me. Worse than the burning. It really hurts to be anywere. It even hurts with Jake, not so much, but it does. But, thats not even an option, anymore. If you think your room it bad, check Edward's out. His is ten times worse. He may have to re-paint, but take a photo first, so he can remember what leaving did to me. I hope he hurts. I really do. Because he said that your entire family hates my. I don't even know why I'm writing this. I don't. This is probably about 70 years old, now. I guess thats all I have to say, and the other letters are in an order, just so you can remember. Oldest one at the top, now, 2nd to youngest at the bottom._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I reordered the letters. I left the house and went to the cliff. I liked to think that there was a phone ringing in the back of my mind, but I didn't pick it up. As I hit the water, in the back of my mind, I hear the ringing stop and the answering machine pick up. The person doesn't leave a message, because I stopped thinking about my pain. The pain left, and I hear his voice one last time.

"Be happy."


End file.
